


The Pawnee Mystique

by Nutriyum_Addict



Series: Written for the Parksandrec Kinkmeme [3]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kinkmeme prompt:<i> I just realized how badly I want Ben to spank Leslie. (Maybe, since it doesn't seem like something he would do, he does it "accidentally" and they're both kind of surprised or confused and just awkward...) </i></p><p>Oh, I accept your challenge, OP. But no <i>accidentally</i> here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I went out for cocktails tonight and then I decided to claim this one when I got home. *sigh* I REGRET NOTHING.
> 
> Spoilers for season five's _Article Two_. This got long--apparently, Ben spanking Leslie requires A LOT of set-up?
> 
> Also, I took a little creative liberty with the timing that happens within the episode. This all occurs after the egg-in-the-face, but before the filibuster/pioneer living thing with Garth.

Well, maybe Ted has a point, is her first thought after she feels the raw egg drip down her face. The second thought is--crap. She hopes Ann has makeup stashed somewhere at work, because she is going to need a major touch-up and Ben has the car with him today, since they've been trying out carpooling between City Hall and Sweetums. But then later that evening, as she's sprawled out on the sofa next to her husband, the assembled collection of Pawnee's statutes, laws, and regulations open and in front of her, Leslie's just thinking--What the hell? Ted dunking is one thing, but this…?

_Seriously, what the hell, Pawnee?_

But then she sneaks a peek at Ben in profile, button-up plaid shirt, loosened tie, dark pants, iPad in his hands while he reads something and she thinks--huh.

The laws are still really gross and offensive but…god, he's got such nice hands. Warm, big hands. And wrists…she really loves his wrists. And his fingers. Ugh.

Leslie lets her mind wander a bit more. Sure, in 2013 it's awful, but maybe in 1868? She tries that out. Nope--still really bad.

Maybe if he's not really punishing her? What if it's like foreplay. What if she's into it and he's into it and it's absolutely not a serious punishment and all gross and creepy, like he's trying to hurt her, but like a sexy, hot, consensual _punishment_ that drives her all crazy at how he's doing that thing to her like it's not even her idea at all.

But, Ben--her husband, Ben. Spanking her. There, she went ahead and actually thought it. And as soon as she does she sort of has to rub her thighs together because, oh my god. _Ben spanking her_. And holy shit, this is actually doing it for her--although honestly, it's much more the Ben part than the _husband_ part. Crap on a carrot cake, how is this doing it for her? She's a feminist!

It's not like they haven't done a few kinky things before and they definitely role play a lot (they even have a safe word just in case--although neither has ever used it). And there was that night she was Betsy and he was Carl and he was kind of rubbing and patting her butt, while she flirted and distracted him from his forces and the battle. That was…not at all unpleasant.

So, huh.

She goes back a few pages in the book and decides to read through the statutes again and give it a bit more thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben is on their couch, using his iPad to stealthily check on his JJ's waffle iron bid (he keeps bidding against someone named _Future Mrs. Tiger Woods_ ), when he hears Leslie sigh beside him...and not for the first time that evening. Every so often he steals a glance at her - head against the arm rest, big book open and propped up just below her chest, knees bent, with her bare feet tucked under his thighs where he sits beside her.

After they'd gotten home, she had gone on and on about tradition, the importance of the annual Ted dunking, but then also how Ted had cracked an egg on her face, reminding Ben of just how hot she was when she was wound up about something (but honestly, he was a little pissed at this Ted guy, even if he does get his point).

But after dinner, and a dark chocolate cupcake covered with multicolored sprinkles for her, Leslie had changed out of her work clothes and into some black stretchy pants paired with a soft, worn Parks Department t-shirt, (and no bra...what? Of course he noticed that), and had finally settled down next to him on the couch. The over-sized pages of the Pawnee Town Charter and a book he recognized as holding Pawnee's long, long history of asinine legal statutes spread out around her. She's been mostly quiet the last half hour or so, save for an occasional glance at him and some sighs.

When he was a state auditor, one of his favorite things to do in a new town was to look up the obscure and mostly forgotten laws that had never been repealed. And Pawnee did not disappoint.

In Muncie, it was illegal for more than three clowns to stand on a street corner at once. But in Pawnee, all menstruating women were to be confined to their bathtubs. Buffalo meat could be used as currency, and, oh, so many other gems. It was no contest--his newly adopted hometown had the most cringe-worthy, ridiculous, nonsensical statutes and out-dated laws he had ever seen.

He's since come to accept it as part of the Pawnee mystique, much like rampant diabetes, raccoon attacks, Li'l Sebastian, inappropriately violent murals in government buildings, and using AltaVista for web searches.

But this--is interesting. The way she's acting while reading through the book's pages. Almost like she's...getting turned on? He studies the screen of his iPad more intently while trying to wrap his head around this new development. But unless she's got some sort of a menstrual-bathtub fetish (and although she does like to take hot baths then, except for a couple of times, she's never really seemed interested in anything more than a back rub and a glass of wine), so the only possible source of this could be the statutes that call for--

"Oh my god," Leslie starts suddenly, making him jump, before nudging his thigh with her toes for emphasis. "That wasn't even the whole statute from 1868. Listen to this--The punishment for a woman who raises her voice to a land-owning male is an egg in the face...," she pauses for effect before continuing, "a night in jail, or her husband may intervene, immediately take her home, and spank her. That's seriously still a law!"

Ben directs his full attention to his wife, an amused expression on his face. "That's insane."

He watches closely as she gets a little worked up before continuing. "I know! And that's not all...there are at least--" Leslie starts counting as she's turning the pages in the book. "20, 21, 22...26 offenses that end like that! And that's not even including the laws in the charter." She motions to the loose pages spread across their coffee table. "Everything from showing your ankles outside before noon, to challenging a land owning man on the day's weather forecast ends the same way. This is just ridiculous!"

Ben makes another face, nods his head in agreement, and decides to mess with her just a bit, if for no other reason than to buy himself a little more time to process what he thinks is going on.

"Completely ridiculous. I mean, good lord, I would seriously not have time to do anything else. I would have to quit my job and just be available around the clock to come collect you, immediately take you home, and spank you." 

She stares at him for a full 10 seconds, blinking rapidly, before indignation starts burning in her bright blue eyes. "This is funny to you?"

"No! I mean a little. But not really. Kind of?" He sighs before continuing, answering honestly, "Leslie, of course those laws are completely ridiculous, antiquated, and grossly misogynistic. The city council should repeal them--no question. I just mean, if those laws had to be theoretically applied here, in a purely consensual and hypothetical manner...I would be exhausted." He finishes, unable to hold in a snort of laughter any longer.

She narrows her eyes at him, tries to make her angry, resolved face, but ends up failing miserably, and instead seems to settle for what looks like a still-not-that-amused huff, as she kicks him lightly in the thigh. "I don't think you would actually have to quit your job, Ben."

"Oh really?"

She rolls her eyes, trying not to laugh. "You could probably work part-time."

He takes her tentative joke as permission to laugh outright before continuing. "Right. Just today I'm guessing you raised your voice at Tom, then probably yelled at Jamm, and you ate more than half the food on your plate in public. And you're probably going to raise your voice at me in a minute or two." He pauses, then adds, "Although, I can't really see you churning butter in front of a man who isn't your husband, so you're probably safe there."

"That doesn't even--Who does that? But still, you're not a land-owner. We rent," she says, keeping her voice low and even.

He shrugs, holding in another chuckle. "My name is on the lease. That qualifies as land owning. Page 167, " Ben says with a nod towards the book in her hands.

"But I was the one that found the house! My name is on the lease too!" Leslie practically whine-yells.

"Um, technically, according to the Pawnee City Ordinance regarding such matters, no. That doesn't count. Page 170," he shoots back. "And you just raised your voice to me, so..." he raises an eyebrow suggestively.

"How do you even know all of this?"

"I was Assistant City Manager for almost a year--it was my job to know the statutes, Leslie," when she raises an eyebrow, he adds, laughing, "Okay, not really, I just like looking up old, obscure city laws. I think they're funny."

After rolling her eyes, she continues. "Well, Jamm is a total ass and he deserved to be yelled at."

"He's definitely a total ass and of course he did. But he owns a house. So, that's a lot of nights in jail, babe. Or, you know, a lot of time across my lap for some spankings," he answers suggestively.

Leslie's momentarily speechless and unless Ben is mistaken, blushing just a bit, before she answers, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

He shrugs again, gives a little smile. Decides to just throw it out there. "You might."

"Ben!"

“What? It's okay to like that, Leslie. Remember, after I got back from DC and we watched that Revolutionary War documentary? And then we were...exploring some of history's events further, Betsy Ross seemed to be into it when Carl von Donop gave her a few friendly pats on the bottom."

"She was trying to distract him from sending his forces to the Battle of Trenton! She was a patriot who sacrificed for her country!"

"Of course she was...Betsy just also liked getting her backside a little warmed up. These are not mutually exclusive things. Plus," and here he takes a breath before continuing, "You've been sitting here for the last 20 minutes with your face in that book, reading the same few pages over and over. I've been watching you. The change in your breathing pattern, the blushing, the occasional sighs, and the biggest tell--you've rubbed your thighs together a handful of times."

"So what?" She asks defiantly.

"So, based on all of this, and the Betsy/Carl situation, I've deduced, quite correctly I think, that while you believe these laws are no doubt stupid and offensive, you, my dear, are getting all hot and bothered by the idea of me spanking you."

He knows he must look especially smug, but he can't help it. Especially as he takes in her shocked, deer-in-the-headlights expression. Yeah, he's totally right on this. He resists the urge to hold his hand up for a high five.

"I--what? That's crazy--I'm not--"

He ignores her feeble attempts at deflection--further evidence that he's clearly on the right track. "I've been watching a lot of _Sherlock_ lately and I think I've picked up a few tips about making observations," he explains excitedly, then continues. "Besides, you totally liked that von Donop move, so don't even try to deny it."

"Betsy liked it! Whatever. I was in character. What? You're stupid."

"Uh-huh. If you want me spank you, just ask. Besides, I'm going to know if you like it anyway, because I'll be able to see how wet you are when..."

"Ben, these are horrible laws!"

"They absolutely are. But I'm not talking about punishing you for yelling at Jamm, which honestly, I encourage. Or even about those stupid laws. I'm talking about...acting on something that turns you on. And if this is doing it for you, you know that I'm perfectly happy to help out."

He's still smiling but no longer laughing when he asks, "Is that okay?"

He watches her groan, close her eyes, and then take a deep breath, before answering, "That's okay."


	3. Chapter 3

"Pull down your pants," he orders gruffly, without breaking eye contact. And he kind of can't believe how she does exactly what he says--gets right up on her knees, grasps the waist band of her black pants, and slides then down her hips, to mid-thigh.

Just like Ben kind of can't believe that after a quick discussion of feminism--it _is_ feminist to know what you want, even if it's something submissive, and ask your partner to do that (he agrees), as well as gender roles and equality--they are just doing this as a sex thing and this in no way affects their completely equal partnership (he wholeheartedly agrees), that this is happening.

Well, and also that in the spirit of fairness, she gets to spank him one night (he hesitates slightly at first, but agrees to this as well, although considering her infatuation with his butt--which she already pats and touches as much as possible--he's kind of surprised that she has never made that request before).

So here they are. And then she starts to giggle just a little, which honestly, is a bit of a relief to him, because the look on her face before seemed like she was just as likely to throw herself at him as throw up on him.

"Full disclosure, I'm like 75% super-turned on and maybe 25% super-freaked-out," she explains, before giggling nervously again.

"Let's try to get you to 85-15 first, then," Ben responds, as he runs his knuckles along the crotch of her underwear.

"God, you're so wet already. I told you I would know, and I haven't even taken your panties down yet." He pauses, rubs her slowly through the material. "You're so naughty...getting this soaked just from thinking about me spanking you."

He teasingly runs his other hand over her ass and then lightly just under the elastic opening around the back of her thigh. "You really do deserve to be spanked, Leslie."

She looks at him, eyes widening, visibly shivers, and says, "Okay, this is so embarrassing, but I think I just got to 90-10."

He grins at her, clearly a little proud of himself.

"Don't be embarrassed, this is pretty sexy, plus you know how I enjoy the hot talk of percentages," he assures her, earning a snort of laughter from her, before turning into all-business Ben.

"So, _bluebird_ will totally still work here but so will just saying _stop_ if you don't like it," he says before pulling her close in for a slow, lingering kiss, and then guiding her to a position across his lap. "Because we're not really pretending that this is anything other than you wanting this."

"At least this first time," she adds, her head turned sideways against the couch cushions and Ben has to bite back a, _good lord_ , at how her brain went from 25% freaked-out to full speed ahead into future spanking scenarios.

He takes his time and slowly tugs her pants farther down so that they're bunched around her knees, then pulls her t-shirt up so it's up above the waistband of her blue and white polka dot panties. And then he just kind of takes a few seconds to admire the curve of her gorgeous ass.

"Oh my god, come on."

He smiles at her impatience, then gives her a light, tentative slap. "Is that--?"

"It's fine. Let's go," she actually jerks her body forward a couple of times to emphasize her request and he has to hold back a laugh, although he knows some of her hastiness is probably from being nervous.

He slaps her again, still pretty light, then rests his hand on her bottom afterwards.

When she's actually laying across his lap, he finds that while his competitive streak had definitely kicked in earlier during their back-and-forth banter about the laws, he maybe now has some slight reservations. Like--how hard is he supposed to do this? He doesn't actually want to hurt her. Maybe he should have done some research first. Or they should have talked more? What if--

"Ben?" She interrupts his thoughts, almost like she knows exactly what's going through his mind "It's okay. You can do it harder. I'll let you know if it's too much." 

He takes a breath and slaps his hand down again, but this time it's sharper, the sound of his palm against her ass making a distinct noise, even over her panties. He smacks the same spot again, then delivers a harder slap to the other cheek and she finally makes a noise--a loud gasp. This time when he places his hand against her underwear, she kind of moans and pushes her ass up a little, and he starts to relax a bit.

Ben quickly falls into a pattern of spanking three to four times, then smoothing his hand over her butt and rubbing lightly as she mewls and moans.

After a dozen or so slaps, he's encouraged enough by her reaction to hook his fingers into the waistband of her panties and pulls those down too, so that they join her pants down around her knees.

Her pale skin has a slight blush to it and he watches as she readjusts herself a bit over his lap, inching forward a little so her bottom is up higher and her thighs fall open a bit, exposing a clear swath between her legs and giving him an amazing view of how wet this really is making her. He can't help but groan at the sight--this is pretty much doing it for him as well, especially with all the moaning and writhing she's doing, now half-naked across his lap.

The first smack on her bare skin sounds shockingly loud in their living room, as does her response. She jumps a little and cries out, but then kind of grinds down against his thighs before he can even question if she's still into this. After a few more slaps, he starts to understand the sounds she's making and what they mean, and lets that dictate his actions.

He slaps hard a couple of times in the same spot, then rubs lightly until she moans, or he lightens his blows but makes them quicker, alternating fast between cheeks and he doesn't stop to rub her reddened skin until she starts whimpering.

It's like he can tell when the stinging almost gets to be too much and he slows it down with a gentle touch, and when she starts to moan and push her hips down into his lap, he starts spanking again.

Leslie has also started moving and grinding into him even more fervently now, probably trying to get some friction on her clit, while her hands reach out above her head and grip onto the couch's pillow.

"Fuck. Ben, please..." She gasps out.

"What?" He asks softly, smoothing his hand lightly against the warm, reddened skin of her ass. "Tell me what you want, Leslie."

"Make me come...like this. Please?" she--well, it sounds like she's actually begging him, and _that_ goes straight to his cock.

"Are you going to be good if I make you come?" His tries to make his response stern-sounding.

She rewards him with an especially long, drawn-out moan, before answering. "Yes. God, yes, I promise," she pants out. "Just touch my... _oh_."

Before she even finishes speaking, his other hand is reaching around her hip and between her legs to press a finger to her clit. She's so wet that he slides easily around her folds, so wet that she's probably dripping on his lap, and that thought is so hot he almost comes in his pants. He tries to think of something else while he focuses his attention on circling around the little nub of her swollen clit. 

He starts spanking her again, not as hard, but still sharp enough to make her gasp and buck her hips as she grinds against his hand as it works between her legs. It seems like it takes almost no time at all before she's shaking, gasping, and crying out, coming so hard she grabs the pillow, pulls it down towards her face, and muffles her cries into it.

Ben softly massages the backs of her thighs and ass for a few seconds afterwards, her shudders trailing off before he pulls her up and kisses her hard and open-mouthed. Her hands fly to her t-shirt and lift it off, tossing it somewhere behind her on the coffee table so that she's practically naked except for the yoga pants and her panties pushed down past her knees.

Leslie wastes no time in trying to free Ben's cock from his pants, undoing his belt and the zipper, about to straddle him when he grabs her hands to still her, pulls her up and closer so that her breasts are in his face and starts licking, kissing, and sucking at a nipple, before panting out, "Oh god, Leslie, from behind. I want to fuck you from behind."

She visibly shudders before nodding, affirming, "Yes. Yes...oh. Let's do that."


	4. Chapter 4

He spends a bit more time on her breasts, probably she reasons, because he won't see them again for a little bit. Then, Ben guides her forward, this time not across his lap, but to a position on her knees, bending forward, resting her weight down on her forearms. She can feel him pulling her pants and underwear the rest of the way off, then sliding his hands up the back of her legs, and around to the inside of her damp thighs.

And then his mouth is hot and wet on her ass, kissing her, licking her, he's practically growling against her, and it feels so good over her still-stinging, super-sensitive skin. It's just about then when she also realizes that she's completely naked and bent over while he's still pretty much completely dressed, and oh fuck, that's so... _uhhhh._

She trembles and moans into the couch cushions, feeling like a hot, quivering, thoroughly-spanked mess, as he licks a path between her legs, from her clit, to a fast push of his tongue inside her, to up past her opening. And then he's right there, straining hard against her, rubbing the head of his cock against her wetness before easily thrusting inside. They both moan.

"That was...you were...oh Leslie," he manages to get out, his hips starting to slam fast and hard.

Usually, when Ben is behind her, he's slow and methodical, building her up gradually, so teasingly slow that she sometimes shoves her butt back hard against him in protest, to hurry him up. But this time, he's just super-fucking her from the get-go, his balls slapping against her tender skin with abandon. And god, it all feels so good and dirty, she almost can't believe it.

When his hand snakes down between her legs again, the material from his plaid shirt covered arm rubs against her stomach as he works his fingers over her still so sensitive clit and she has to close her eyes and groan loudly into the pillow.

They're both so worked up that it's almost no time at all before she's coming again, shattering so completely that she can only hold still and let it roll through her. But then Ben quickly follows her, grabbing onto her hips and thrusting erratically, shuddering against her through his own release.

Panting, Ben rests against her back briefly while he recovers. And although his weight feels nice and comforting, Leslie likes it even more when pulls her onto her side, spoons into her, and then grabs the afghan from the back of the couch to cover them up. Soon he's kissing her jaw and cuddling against her with his usual level of post-sex affection.

Honestly, she's pretty sure that he's almost as big of a fan of cuddling as she is. It's one of the things she missed most when he was DC (not to mention those horrible months when they were broken up)--the cuddles. Well, also his penis. And doing their special handshake. And his hands in general. And his mouth. His smile. The way he looks all sleepy and rumpled in the mornings. His tongue. It was actually quite a long list.

And then she's laughing before she can stop herself. Because, oh my god, that was definitely the kinkiest-hottest thing that she's ever done--that they've ever done. And she can't imagine ever wanting to do something like that with anyone but Ben--the man she loves, likes, and trusts with her whole heart, as well as her body.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't believe we did that! I feel like we should tell people, shout it out, because that was so awesome! And so kinky! Ben!"

He laughs warmly. "Um, no. We should not do that." When she doesn't say anything, Ben makes a concerned face. "Leslie? You know we shouldn't do that, right?"

"Right, of course not. No, that would be very inappropriate--to tell people how awesome that was. You're right," she agrees, although she's pretty sure she's going to have to tell Ann, because holy crap! She suppresses a giggle.

"Please promise me that we're not going to have a holiday for this," he teases a couple of minutes later, nuzzling into her hair.

"Well, we'll see. This month is pretty full, but we could always squeeze it in between _Waffle Day_ and _Call-in-Sick-and-Play-Risk-in-Pajamas Day_. Oh, and of course I'm still going to introduce a bill to repeal about a hundred of those horrible, out-dated, offensive laws at the next city council meeting later in the week."

"Good," he pauses, gives her a smile as she twists her head to look back at him. "I meant good about the bill, not the holiday. Which, again, we don't need."

"Oh yeah? Well, what are you going to do to me if I put it on the calendar anyway?"

"Try it and you'll find out," he's happy to inform her, while pushing his hips teasingly into her backside.

"Mmmmm, okay. So now I'm definitely adding it to our holiday calendar. Anyway, the repeal bill should be easy enough. It'll be an open vote with public comments, but I can't imagine anyone will seriously have a problem with it."


End file.
